


Mutual Secrets

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander50, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under a bridge over the Seine, two strangers have secrets to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Secrets

Remus rested his arms on the railing of the bridge, looking out over the Seine, enjoying the pre-dawn quiet. A moment later, his attention was drawn by the flashes of lightning close to the water, and he frowned in confusion. The weather hadn't been particularly stormy lately, and lightning never stayed that close to the ground, unless it was ball lightning. And he doubted that.

Pushing away from the railing, he Apparated closer to the source, concentrating hard on not making a sound as he appeared on the road along the river, next to the foot of the bridge. A woman stood under the bridge, a sword in her hands, and a headless body nearby. He must have made some noise, because she turned, raising the sword into a defensive posture.

"I won't hurt you." Remus raised his hands, spreading them wide to show he was unarmed as he spoke. "I.. just saw the lights, and wanted to know what caused them."

"Who are you?"

"Remus Lupin." Remus kept a wary eye on her sword. "And you are?"

She sheathed the sword across her back after a moment, holding out her hand. "Amanda Derieux."

Remus took her hand, noting she had a firm grip, and calluses on her palms. Probably from wielding the sword she carried. A sword which surprised him, since he didn't think Muggle law allowed people to carry them any longer.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you carry a sword?" Remus offered his arm as she started to walk along the river, an automatic gesture that got him a raised eyebrow before she settled her hand on his forearm.

"It was a gift from my mentor. She taught me how to use it." Amanda smiled at him slightly, and Remus furrowed his brow a moment. He didn't think that was the whole story, but pressing wouldn't be polite.

"What were those lights?"

"Ah.. That's a long story."

"I have the time." Remus gave her an encouraging smile. With no job prospects, and no reason to leave the relative safety of Paris at the moment, he had all the time in the world. "I promise I won't tell anyone, if it needs to remain a secret. I have a lot of practice in that area."

"Really?" Amanda looked up at him with a curious expression. "I'll tell you about the Quickening if you tell me how you showed up under the bridge without me noticing you coming."

Remus blinked, looking up at the still-dark sky for a moment as he thought about the offer. A reckless urge rose in him, and he quirked the corner of his mouth up as he considered the impulse. Maybe, this time, he could just throw caution to the wind, and let himself act on reckless impulse. What else, after all, did he have left now?

Looking back at Amanda, he smiled, and offered his hand to seal the deal. "Why not."


End file.
